DBZ: The Return of Broly
by MentalInstitution
Summary: Broly is back and he wants revenge! When the Z Fighters are told he's causing a racket in hell, the group heads out to stop but not even Goku can stop him! Will the Z Fighters win or will Broly succeed?
1. He's Free!

DBZ

Broly Returns

Hell...

Somewhere in the other world, there was place where all the bad souls would go to spend there for eternity for their sins. Many powerful foes that could destroy planets like the tyrant Frieza, The menacing android Cell, Cooler and many others. However there was someone out all of them was the most dangerou. His name was Broly, a saiyan who that was born with amazing strength however his imencing power got him killed but managed to survive. As he got older, he grew stronger to the point not even his own father could control him and had no choice but make something that could control his son. Years later, the saiyan met the child that had disturbed him as a baby and tried to kill him several times but failed. After he was killed, he was put into a special prison that could lower his power to the point he couldn't even hurt a fly however he's about to get out. Two demon guard were guarding Broly's prison and were talking about something.

" Hey, you heard that problem with the underworld going crazy?" The demon asked.

" Yeah, aparently some kid got this stuff on him and turned into some kind of monster that destroyed King Yemma's checkout," The other said. " Who was it that defeated him?"

" Some guy name Goku or somethin," The other said. All of a sudden, Broly woke up from a daze and heard the man that killed him.

" Kakorat?" He said. He stood up then a green barrier surrounded him. " KAKORAAAAAATTT!" His prison began to break and when it did, the demons were sent flying in the air and came back down.

" OH NO, HE's ESCAPING!" The demon cried.

" WHAT DO WE DO?!" The other cried.

" RUN LIKE HELL!" The other said. The two ran and Broly, who was streching out his limbs then looked at the sky.

" Kakorat, I'm coming for you," He said.


	2. The Urgent Call

**DBZ**

**Return of Broly**

**Chapter 1: A Call from Other World**

**King Kai's Planet...**

Somewhere on a small planet, lived small man with blue skin wearing native uniform. He was standing outside his house and next to him was a small monkey and a flying cricket. All of a sudden, his attennas on his head pointed up then he got all scared.

" OH NO!" The man said. " HE'S ESCAPED! The monkey jumped in the air like crazy and was trying to talk to the man. " I don't know Bubbles, I guess I have no choice but to get Goku and the others."

**Planet Earth...**

At a house that was far from the city, lived a family. There was man with spiky black hair and wore an orange shirt that had a blue undershirt, wore blue wrist bands and boots with yellow lines. His name was Goku, the earth's protector. He was training with his two sons, Goten and Gohan. Goten looked exactly like his father and wore the same uniform and had the same hair while Gohan had spiky black hair that stood up and had a bang hanging on his face but still retained his father's uniform.

" You boys are doing great!" Goku said.

" Thanks Dad!" They said. Out of nowhere, a loud growling sound came out of nowhere then it turned it was Goku's stomach so they decided to hold off the training and went inside the house.

**Wasteland...**

Somewhere in a desserted wasteland, a creature with green skin, pointy ears and wore a turban around his body was meditating. His name is Piccolo, a long time rival and friend of Goku.

**" Why do I feel this strange disturbance around the planet?"** He thought.** " Could it be a new enemy?" **The namekian continued his meditation and did his best to find out what was going on.

**Capsule Corps...**

Somewhere inside of a house, there was man training with his son. He had brown widows peak and wore dark blue tanktop and pants with white gloves and boots. His name was Vegeta, another rival and friend of Goku. At first when he arrive to Earth, he wanted to kill everyone in his way so he could become immortal however when he was used to it, he began to think Earth as his home. His son's name was Trunks who had purple hair and wore green-orange gi.

" Come on Trunks, you got to become stronger!" Vegeta cried.

" I'm trying Dad!" Trunks cried. After awhile, they stopped training and left the gravity room. " I'm sorry Dad, I wasn't strong enough to beat you."

" It's fine, you'll get there soon," Vegeta said.

**King Yemma's Checkout...**

" Alright, you'll below," King Yemma said, talking to dead soul. " Above, below, below, below, above, above, below."

" Alright you dead souls, get in this bus in order to head to your destination," A demon said. Somewhere from a far distance, the demon guards were running.

" OH MAN! OH MAN! WE'RE DEAD, DEAD I TELL YOU!" The Demon said.

" WE GOTTA GET KING YEMMA, MAYBE HE CAN STOP THIS!" The other demon said. Once they arrived, they were exausted.

" Orath? Vany? What are you two doing here?" King Yemma asked.

" Uh, excuse us King Yemma," Orath said nervously.

" But do you know that saiyan we kept in that special prison?" Vany asked. The giant grabbed his notebook and looked through the pages.

" Hmmmm, aw! Broly, was it?" He said. " Aw yes, he was causing some major problems in Hell several years ago. Why do you ask?"

" Well you see, he kind of...well," Orath said.

" He kind of...escaped and now he's under a rampage about this guy name Kakorat," Vany said.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAATTT!" King Yemma cried, shaking the entire room. " AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE?!"

" We're sorry King Yemma!" They cried, standing on their knees.

" Huuuhh, hopefully King Kai has warned those warriors from earth," Yemma said.

**Back on Earth...**

Goku, Goten and Gohan were flying towards a desserted wasteland and landed on the ground.

" Is it true Father?" Goten asked. " That Piccolo says there's a new enemy?"

" I'm afraid so Goten," Goku said. " But no worries, we can this okay?"

" Right!" Goten said. Out of nowhere, two familiar faces landed on the ground.

" Oh hey, it's Vegeta and Trunks," Gohan said.

" So I guess you got the message as well?" Goku asked.

" Yeah, that namekian had better not waste my time with this "new enemy"," Vegeta said.

" Good, you all came," Piccolo said, flying down from the sky.

" So, what do you have to say about this new enemy you told us about?" Vegeta asked.

" I'm not sure if it is or not," Piccolo said. " But when I was meditating, there was this disturbance around the Earth and from I learned so far, it's coming from Other World."

" Other World?" Goku said. " But who could be causing problems there?"

" I'm not sure," Piccolo said. " It could be Frieza, Cell, anyone maybe."

" I'm afraid you're wrong Piccolo but you are right, something horribly wrong is going on in the underworld," A voice said.

" King Kai? Is that you?" Goku said.

" Yes it is," He said. " Anyway, aparently an enemy from the past is causing trouble in Hell."

" Who is it?" Gohan asked.

" It's Broly," King Kai said.

" What?" Goku said. " I thought Pikkon and I dealt with him years ago."

" You did and we put him in a special prison but he got out," King Kai said. " I'll tell Supreme Kai to bring you all to Other World. I'm counting on all you to stop him."

" Hah! He'll be no problem," Vegeta said.

" I don't know Vegeta," Goku said. " We shouldn't underestimate Broly."

" Oh come on Kakorat!" Vegeta said. " We've passed levels beyond a Super Saiyan so with the power we possess, he'll be dealt with no problem."

" Alright, if you say so," Goku said. Later on, Supreme Kai arrived to Earth and took the Z Fighters to King Yemma's Check Out.

" This is as far as I can go," Supreme Kai said. " I bid you farewell."

" Thank's Supreme Kai," Goku said. The godly being disappeared then the Z Fighters flew over to Snake Way. **" Alright Broly, this time we settle this once and for all."**


	3. Battle in The UnderWorld Pt 1

**DBZ**

**The Return of Broly**

**Chapter 2: Battle in Hell Pt. 1**

**Kai's Planet...**

Somewhere on small planet like King Kai's, an old man with purple skin, a white mowhawk and wore a native uniform was watching something on a glowing ball then out of nowhere, Supreme Kai appeared.

" Grand Elder," He said. " I brung Goku and the others to the underworld.

" Good," Elder Kai said. " Hopefully, this will be no problem at all."

" What do you mean?" Supreme Kai asked.

" I detected Broly's power and it's pretty low," He said. " So they should have no problem."

" I don't know Grand Elder," Supreme Kai said. " From what Goku told me, Broly is not an opponent to underestimate."

**Hell...**

Goku and the others arrived to the underworld and looked around the place.

" Well, this place hasn't changed abit," Goku said.

" I can sence Broly's Ki and he's not that far from here," Piccolo said. " Let's get this over with."

" Hold it right there!" cried a voice. The Z Fighters looked up and saw five warriors. One was blue and the tallest of the group and he had red eyes and wore dark brown and black armor. The other was human but was also huge and had red hair, The other was purple and had black horns and the other was red, having long white hair. Last was small fat green man with fours eyes, one on his face and the others on his eyes.

" I'm Jeice!" The red one cried.

" I'm Recoome!" The human said.

" I'm Burter!" The blue one said.

" I'm Guldo!" The green said.

" I'm Captain Ginyu!" The purple one said. " And together we are..."

" The Ginyu Force!" They cried, getting into a pose.

" Oh great, it's them," Vegeta said.

" Wait a minute," Ginyu said. " Ah, Vegeta, long time no see."

" You're going to pay for killing us all mate," Jeice said.

" Yeah!" The others said.

" Who are they?" Piccolo asked.

" They're the Ginyu Force," Gohan explained. " We fought those guys on Namek years ago."

" Alright men, attack!" Ginyu cried. The group charged at the Z Fighters and attacked. Gohan charged at Recoome and the two were blocking each other's moves.

" Alright kid, you're out of your league here so give up," Recoome said.

" So you don't remember me, do you?" Gohan said. " I fought you on Namek years ago."

" Wait! You're that kid aren't you?" Recoome said.

" Yep," Gohan said. He disappeared and reappeared infront of the brute and bashed his elbow against Recoome's stomach so hard, he fell to the ground.

" N-Not...again," He said. Meanwhile, Burter and Jeice were fighting against Vegeta and so far the saiyan had the upperhand because he blocking everything they threw at him.

" Why can't we hit him?!" Burter cried.

" The last time I checked, his power was at 60,000," Jeice explained.

" Fool! That was years ago!" Vegeta said. " If you think I'm still the same as before, you're surely mistaken!" A blue aura surrounded him and all of a sudden, his hair and eyes changed to gold and green then he was surrounded by a golden aura.

" What?! It can't be!" Burter cried.

" Vegeta's a Super Saiyan?!" Jeice cried.

" Oh that's not all! Let me show you the true power of a saiyan!" Vegeta cried. He began to power up even more and like his previous form, his hair was gold but much more spikier than before and he retained his green eyes and there was sparks of electricity surrounding him.

" This can't be!" Jeice cried. " Was he holding that much power from us?!" The saiyan vanished and punched Burter in the stomach then bashed his elbow into his back, causing to crash down to the ground. He vanished again and formed a giant blue energy ball infront of Jeice.

" Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta cried. He shot the ball against Jeice's stomach and sent him crashing down to the ground before exploding. " You should've never underestimate the power of a saiyan." Goku and Piccolo were fighting against Ginyu and the captain was getting desperate.

" Impossible!" He cried. " You've gotten stronger than the last time we fought!"

" You've slacked off Ginyu," Goku said. " If you trained more, then maybe you would give me a better challenge."

" Then I guess have no choice,"

Ginyu said. **" He got more powerful which means...it's time to change bodies!" **Ginyu powered up and held out his arms. " CHANGE NOW!"

" Piccolo watch out!" Goku said. " He's going to switch bodies on one of us!" The Namekian dashed towards him and before Ginyu could get, Piccolo vanished and reappeared behind him and elbowed him on the back. The Captain of the group slammed against the ground and his pupils were gone due to the impact from the Namekian's blow. Goten and Trunks were fighting Guldo and were beating the fighter to a pulp.

" That's it!" Guldo said. He moved his arm and a tree was ripped out of the ground. " Take this!" He threw the tree at the boys but they dodged it and shot an energy blast at him. After the Ginyu Force was defeated the Z Fighters regrouped and.

" Hopefully there won't be anymore distractions," Piccolo said. Goku put two fingers on his forehead then he and everyone else vanished.

**Kai's Planet...**

" They did it!" Supreme Kai cried.

" Don't celebrate now Kibito Kai," Elder Kai said. " I feel these other power levels and they're much stronger than the Ginyu Force."

" Really Grand Elder?" Supreme Kai asked.

" I'm afraid so," He said. **" They better hurry soon, Broly may be weaker than them but for some reason, I feel some kind of hidden power deep within him."**


	4. Battle in The UnderWorld Pt 2

**DBZ:**

**The Return of Broly**

**Chapter 3: Battle in Hell Pt. 2**

" They're coming," A voice said. " Shall we go out and fight them?"

" No," Another Voice said. " We're going to give them the suprise of their lives."

" Yeah then when their guard is down, we'll get our revenge," Another Voice said.

**Somewhere in Hell...**

The Z Fighters were flying across thr underworld, trying to track down Broly's power but somehow he was able to conceal it.

**" He has to be here somewhere,"** Goku thought. **" But how was he able to conceal his power level?" **Out of nowhere, an energy ball almost hit Goku but he was able to dodge then the group looked down and saw seven figures standing on top of an edge.

" Oh come on!" Vegeta cried.

**" We don't have time for this!"** Goku thought.

" There's no way!" Gohan cried.

" It's been along time Goku, Vegeta," The voice said.

**Kai's Planet...**

" Grand Elder, what do you think's going on," Supreme Kai asked.

" I'm not sure," Old Kai said. " For some reason the ball is having trouble locating them in the underworld."

" I hope they're ok," Supreme Kai thought.

**Underworld...**

A small alien creature with white skin and had purple shoulder pads and a mark on his head was looking at the group with his arms crossed. Next to him was tall green beetle like creature with a large crown on his head and had boot like feet. There was a big creature with teal skin, had a scar on his face and wore purple bandana, had orange hair and wore some kind of pirate uniform. Next to him was a creature who was the opposite color of the small creature and there was creature that was red all over and had green gems all over. Another creature also had red skin but parts of his body was purple and he carried a long red sword. Finally there was a man who looked like Goku but had dark skin and wore saiyan armor. The small alien was Frieza, a tyrant who killed the saiyans but their deaths were avenged by Goku, who turned into a Super Saiyan. The beetle was Cell, an android that was designed to kill Goku but was defeated by Gohan and the teal skinned creature was Bojack, a space tyrant that was also killed by Goku's son. The gem creature was Hatchiyak, an tuffle machine that was designed to avenge the Tuffle's death and the other creature was Cooler, the brother of Frieza. The horned creature was Janemba, a demon that was defeated by Goku and Vegeta then Last was Turles, another saiyan who survived the destruction of his home planet.

" Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Turles?!" Piccolo cried.

" Ah, Piccolo," Cell said. " Long time no see." Hatchiyak looked at the group and saw the ones that killed him.

" Saiyans," He said, clutching his hands.

" So at last we meet again saiyans," Cooler said. " Finally once again, we'll prove our race is surperior to you monkeys!"

" This time Kakorat, you won't be able to take us down so easily," Turles said.

" It sickens me that even in death you guys still do evil deeds," Goku said, powering up to Super Saiyan.

" You wouldn't understand saiyan," Frieza said.

" But it doesn't matter, you're here and we can get our revenge on you," Cell the conversation was over, the group between good and evil charged at each other.

**Kai's Planet...**

The two kais were watching the ball, which had been able to locate the Z Fighters.

" Amazing, Those are all the enemies they all faced?!" Supreme Kai said. " They all have very high power levels!"

" No worries," Old Kai said. " They maybe powerful but Goku and the others have far surpassed them all."

" Really?" Supreme Kai asked. Old Kai nodded then the two godly beings continued to watch the battle from the ball.

**Underworld...**

Gohan charged at Cell, the enemy he had fought back when he was a kid. The two shot several punches at each other but they were able to block every hit. Cell put two of his fingers on his forehead and shot a beam from the same fingers but Gohan was able to deflect the attack.

" Your tricks won't fool me Cell," Gohan said. " I'm alot stronger than I was the last time we fought." The Android held out his hand and made a disk then he threw it at the young fighter but he managed to dodge it. Cell shot several more and kept missing then Gohan reappeared infront of him and shot a kick at his chin, sending him flying through the sky and bashed his elbow against the Android's face. Cell crashed down to the ground leaving a huge crater beneath him and his pupils were gone. Janemba shot his sword at Trunks and Goten but the boys dodged it.

" Wow, he's strong!" Goten said.

" You know what that means?" Trunks asked. The two half saiyans nodded then they landed on the ground and held out their arms and legs.

" Fuuuuusssssion Haaaaa!" They cried. A light swallowed the two and grew wider then when it faded away, a figure was stood there. He had white saggy pants, black boots, wore a blue and yellow vests and had a combination of Trunks and Goten's hair. The warrior began to power up then his hair grew down to his back.

" Now, let's see if you can deal with The Grim Reaper of Justice, Super Gotenks!" He cried. The being called Gotenks charged at the demon and bashed his fist into Janemba's stomach then reappeared and elbowed him on his back. Janemba stopped himself and shot a light green energy blast from his mouth but Gotenks deflected it and flew towards and shot several energy blasts at him. Janemba deflected them all with his sword and turned into tiny cubes. " Where'd he go?" Gotenks looked around for the demon but could not trace his Ki. Janemba appeared behind Gotenks and wrapped his arm around him while having his other arm charging up another energy blast. The blast his Gotenks but he held his grasp and charged at Janemba once more and shot several punches at him but the demon seemed to block them all with ease. Janemba shot his sword at Gotenks but the fused warrior blocked it with his arm and broke it into two then threw his fist through Janemba's stomach with all his might. The demon fell down to his knees and landed on his stomach. Frieza and his brother Cooler charged at Goku then the two shot several punches at him but the saiyan blocked them all with ease. He shot a valley of energy balls at them but they dodged them all. Frieza and Cooler got close to each other and held their hands infront of Goku and shot a blast that was combined with their power.

" Bullseye," They said. Once the smoke cleared away, Goku still stood there, not even having a scratch on him. There was no time to play around so Goku immediatly powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and punched Cooler so hard, his breath was took out of him then he bashed his elbow on the back of his neck.

" I-I-Impossible!" Frieza cried, backing away. " You were never this strong when we fought on Namek!" His emotions quickly turned into anger so he transformed into his Full Power Form and charged at him but Goku, charging at Frieza with suprising speed, punched him so hard his neck twisted then he landed on the ground without a sound.

" I'm sorry it had to end this way," Goku said. " But I don't have time messing around." Meanwhile, Piccolo was fighting against Turles, who grew fustrated fighting the namekian.

" I-I don't understand!" He cried. " You couldn't even injure me at all! What happend to you?!" Piccolo didn't answer but instead, he powered up and charged at Turles once more. He bashed his fist against Turles' stomach and managed to leave cracks on his armor then he disappeared and reappeared behind and bashed his elbow, leaving cracks on his back. The evil saiyan couldn't bare the pain anymore and tried to get up but the pain was throbing all over his body. " W-What...are you?"

" If you're that curious then I'll tell you," Piccolo said. " While you were dead, I improved my skills and even made some new tecniques so why don't I show you one of them?" The namekian built up two energy balls then shot them at Turles and made some more. Turles was confused what the attack was and was even more confused the attacks weren't even hitting him.

" What is this?!" He cried. " You're aren't even hitting me-" He looked around and saw that all the energy balls Piccolo made was surrounding him. " N-N-No way! I-I can't get out here!" With one thrust from his hand, all the energy balls moved towards Turles and hit him. Once the attack was done, Turles was crashing down to the ground. His right shoulder pad broken off and half of his armor was destroyed. The saiyan crashed down and made no sound and laid there. The Tuffle machine Hatchiyak and the Space Tyrant Bojack attacked around Vegeta, thinking that they had the saiyan cornered but Vegeta disappeared and kicked Hatchiyak behind his neck and punched Bojack in the back however the two were able to slow themselves down and began to power up.

" Revenge," Hatchiyak said, crossing his arms and formed an x. The gems on his body began to glow and he began to form a green energy ball. Bojack held out his hands and built up two energy balls then fused them together to make an even bigger energy ball. Once their attacks were charged up, they shot them at Vegeta, who immediatly powered up to Super Saiyan and shot his Big Bang Attack. Vegeta's attack slowly pushed Hatchiyak and Bojack's attack back to them then the saiyan pushed his attack further and overpowered them. The two crashed down to the ground and laid there then the group regrouped once more.

**Somewhere in Hell...**

The Legendary Super Saiyan was releasing his already enormous power and once it was done, the saiyan went down to his knees, breathing heavily.

" My Ki is growing even stronger!" Broly said. All of a sudden, Broly turned his head and looked at the sky. " KAKORAT!"


	5. The Tables Have Turned

**DBZ**

**Return of Broly**

**Chapter 4: The Table's Turn**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and decided to step away from it for a while but now I'm back and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

" KAKAROT!" Broly cried. The Z Fighters had arrived and encountered the Legendary Super Saiyan himself.

" Broly, this time it's over for you!" Goku said.

" But how can you kill someone who's already dead?" Broly said. " After killing my father several times while I've been here, I came to realize that my body is immortal meaning no matter how many times you kill me, I'll just keep coming back!"

" I'll still find a way to beat you!" Goku said, powering up to Super Saiyan.

" Goku wait!" Piccolo cried.

" What is it Piccolo?" He asked.

" If you guys fight here then there would be nothing left," Piccolo explained. " Why don't you take it somewhere else like the Kai's planet?"

" I guess," Goku said. He grabbed Broly's arm by suprise and disappeared.

" So how you expect us to find them?" Vegeta asked.

" Kibito Kai, we need your assisstance again!" Piccolo said.

" I'm on my way," He said.

**Kai's Planet...**

" WHAT?!" Old Kai cried. " NO DON'T BRING HIM HERE!" The elder kai was furious that Goku was taking Broly to his planet just to fight him. " That idiot, it was bad enough that he brung Majin Buu here but why him of all people?" Somewhere far from where Old Kai was, Goku appeared with Broly, who was suprised that he could pull off a trick like that.

" How did you do that?" He asked.

" It's called Instant Transmission," Goku explained. " Now, are we going to fight or what?" The evil saiyan smiled and powered up to a Super Saiyan. They charged at each other and shot several punches but they had been able to block their every move. Broly shot his leg at Goku's neck but he blocked it and shot a kiai at the evil saiyan and sent him flying into the air however Broly stopped himself. The evil saiyan shot several energy blasts at Goku but he was able to deflect them all and bashed his fist into Broly's stomach then he shot an elbow at his back, sending him crashing down to the ground.

" How is this...possible?" Broly said. " He was nowhere near this strong, even as a Super Saiyan." He shot an energy blast at his enemy but Goku deflected it with ease so he shot an energy blast of his own however Broly dodged it aswell. The saiyan flew back into the air and shot a punch at Goku's face but he blocked it and shot a chop at his neck. While the saiyan was stunned, Goku double axed him down to the ground once more.

" You're strong Broly but you lack training," Goku said. " I guess since you think you were so powerful, you never had a thought of training did you?"

" S-SHUT UP!" He cried. He flew back into the air againt and shot a much more powerful punch at Goku which made have trouble blocking it so while he was stunned, Broly shot his knee into his stomach and shot an energy blast at him. Goku crashed down to the ground however he did landed on his feet safely. Broly shot a glare at the saiyan, remembering what he had done to him when he was alive.

**10 years ago...**

**" Hah! It's doesn't matter how much energy you have, it won't be enough to kill me!" Broly cried, igniting his aura.**

**" I won't know for sure until I try," Goku said. The two fighters charged at each other and made contact, causing the entire planet to shake. " Now, the real fight begins!" Broly shot his fist at Goku but he ducked and shot his fist into Broly's chest. " I... WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" green blood poured out of Broly's body and while he screamed in pain, a light engulfed him and detonated him, seemly killing him.**

**4 years ago...**

**" NOW, TOGETHER!" Goku cried. His two sons put more power into their energy blast and over powered Broly's attack. The Kamehameha hit the brute's stomach and sent him flying into space, heading towards the sun.**

**" KAAAAKARRROOOOOOTT!" Broly cried.**

**Present...**

Broly gritted his teeth then he ignited his aura.

" Kakarott, I remember those times you killed me especially when we were kids!" He said. " you just cried your eyes out...AND YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" He powered up even more and a bright light surrounded him then when it faded away, Broly stood there in his true form and was fully healed from his injuries.

" So you're finally getting serious eh Broly?" Goku said. " Then I'll get serious too."

" Hah! Quit lying, there's no way you've achieved a power greater than a Super Saiyan!" The brute said.

" That's where you're wrong, I've gotten alot stronger since we last fought," Goku said. " Allow me to show you!" He powered up to Super Saiyan Two and made Broly slightly suprised.

" Hm, you have improved but it's still not enough!" Broly said.

" I'm not done yet Broly!" Goku cried.

" W-What?" He said.

" This...is a level...beyond Super Saiyan! HAAAAAA!" Goku cried. The entire planet began to shake rapidly underneath the saiyan then his hair slowly grew down pass his shoulders and reached down to his lower back. Once he was done, his golden aura was surrounded by bio electricity and his eyebrows had disappeared.

" W-W-What is this?" Broly asked. " This power...it's unbelievable!"

" Suprised?" Goku said. " This form is called Super Saiyan...Three."

" No...NO...THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Broly cried. He charged at Goku and shot a punch at his face and when he looked, Goku wasn't even fazed by the hit. Goku grabbed his fist then jumped in the air with amazing speed and punched Broly in the forehead. While he was stunned, he punched him in the jaw and jumped over him then shot an energy blast from behind. The evil saiyan recovered and shot an energy ball at Goku but he deflected it and kneed him in the face however Broly grabbed his knee and threw him towards a rock. Goku spun around to slow himself down then jumped off the rock and kicked him into the air and punched him in the back. Last, he kicked him on the back, sending him crashing down to the ground and shot an energy blast at him, swallowing up the Legendary Super Saiyan. Goku backed away and reverted to his Super Saiyan form to save up energy then he waited for his enemy to come out.

" AAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Broly cried, bursting out of the ground. The evil saiyan had scratches and cuts all over his body and a vein had appeared on his forehead. " Kakarott, I swear as long as I'm here, I **WILL** kill you!"

" Admit it Broly," Goku said. " You can't beat me, my power has surpassed that of yours so just give up. I will not hesitate to kill you and send you back to hell." Broly had his hands on his hands, having memories flashing through his head. The annoying cries from Kakarott, seeing his most hated enemy and being killed by him not once but twice.

" No...NOO!" Broly cried. " I WILL KILL YOU!" He began to power up even more and was making the planet shake just like Goku.

**Somewhere far from the battle...**

The Z Fighters had senced the battle and had realized Broly's Ki was going up.

" No, Broly's never shown this much power before!" Piccolo said.

" It doesn't matter, Kakarott can beat him," Vegeta said.

" I don't think so Vegeta," Gohan said. " Broly's seems to be passing his normal limits, he could kill himself if he did that."

" You're both right," Kibito Kai said. " But Broly isn't just passing his normal limits, he's transforming!"

" What?" Gohan said. " Into what?"

" I'm not sure but I hope Goku knows what he's doing," Kibito Kai said. " What if the Grand Elder is right, Broly had some kind of hidden power within him. Goku needs to finish this now."

**Back at the Battle...**

" HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Broly cried. An emerald green barrier surrounded the saiyan and began to evaporate the ground around it.

**" Woah, his power's increasing,"** Goku thought. **" I knew Broly's power was amazing but this is incredible."** All of a sudden, Broly's spiky hair began to grow down to his lower back and bio electricity surrounded him. " Huh-no way!" Meanwhile, Kibito Kai fell to his knees as he felt the saiyan's enormous strength.

" In all my years as a Kai, I've never senced this much power besides Majin Buu," He said. " W-W-We're doomed." Back at the battle, Broly was still powering up while Goku, amazed by the power coming from him, stood as a statue.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The saiyan cried. Bright light swallowed up Broly and was so bright even the others could see it.

" That's it, I'm going over there!" Piccolo cried.

" Piccolo wait!" Gohan said, flying with him. The others decided to follow them and see what Broly had transformed into. Back at the battle, the smoke was still around the saiyan and only his shadow could be seen.

" Amazing, his energy's off the chart," Goku said. Once the smoke cleared away, Broly's hair went down to his lower back while a single lock of hair stood up and he was literally glowing all over his body. Broly looked at his hand and sparks of electricity surrounded it.

" This power...is incredible! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cried. While Broly was amazed by his new found strength, Goku was frightened by it and could even move.

" Broly's a...Super Saiyan Three?" He said.


End file.
